The present invention relates to redemption and financial cards. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose card which may be disposed within a promotional mailer.
Coupon cards having a number of mini-coupons which may be removed and redeemed are well known. It is also well known to place an individual mini-coupon directly on a product for instant redemption. The mini-coupons are a popular means of attracting customers and encouraging additional sales. The prior art coupon cards and mini-coupons have various constructions and are used for a multitude of applications. Examples of some prior art coupon cards and mini-coupons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,479,838; 4,767,654; 5,308,120; Des. 378,220; 5,501,491; 5,865,470; Des. 395,455; Des. 415,194; and 5,417,458.
One-piece promotional mailers are also well known in the art. These mailers are typically sent through the postal service system under a bulk rate postage. The postal service system requires a particular size and format for a first class postcard, which must be at least 0.007″ thick and no more than 0.16″ thick, at least 3.5″ in width, and no more than 4.25″ in width, and at least 5″ in length, and no more than 6″ in length. Cards which exceed the maximum postcard size are charged an increased rate.
The mailers usually have advertisements, informational messages and other like promotional verbiage imprinted thereon. There may also be an index card, such as Rolodex type business card, at least partially attached to the mailer. Specifically, the index cards are at least partially die cut from the mailer. A user then tears the index card out of the mailer. Examples of promotional mailers having removable index cards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,957,311 and 5,076,490. The prior art mailers, however, are formed of a single sheet of paper material such that the structural integrity of the mailers is in question. In addition, the die cuts reduce the rigidity of the mailers. During the high speed processing of the mailers, the index cards may become detached or deform about the die cuts such that the mailers become damaged, mutilated or otherwise destroyed.
Coupon cards, although known in the art, have typically been limited to a single type. For example, the cards include only detachable coupons, or a magnetic strip, or a bar code, or the like. In the even that more than one of these redemption means are included in the card, they are typically interrelated so as to remain one-dimensional. The same applies to other types of cards, such as financial credit cards, debit cards and the like. Typically, a consumer has a credit card issued by one company, such as a Visa® card, which will have a magnetic bar strip and other identifying logos and information imprinted thereon. There are not only several types of credit cards, but also gasoline cards, department store cards, as well as other cards relating to specific organizations and the like. The result is that the consumer carries multiple cards in his wallet or her purse. This is necessarily so as one retail establishment may accept a particular credit card while not accepting others. Similarly, in order to qualify for a reduction in price or other benefits, the consumer must present the particular card of the retail establishment or gasoline service station often times in addition to a credit or debit card upon payment. As most consumers can only track a certain number of cards, as well as the fact that wallets and purses are limited in the cards that they can hold, the consumer often times will limit the number of cards in his or her possession.
Accordingly, there is a need for a promotional mailer having sufficient structural integrity to support a removable item disposed within the mailer. In addition, it would be desirable to incorporate the advantages and popularity of the mini-coupons or other retail incentive means into the convenience of a first class or bulk rate promotional mailer. It would be even more desirable to incorporate a multi-purpose card, having a plurality of mini-coupons, other retail incentives, or financial information into a structurally sound mailer. Finally, it would be desirable to incorporate multiple redemption means, such as retail incentives, or means for conducting multiple financial transactions on a single card. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.